


Two Brothers in Love

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two brothers who fell in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Home

“Tell me a story,” the old man turned to his companion, words gruff and shaky.

The man to his side smoothed a hand over his hair and nodded, “Alright. This is the story of two brothers who fell in love with each other.”

“Brothers?” The old man asked in confusion, face drawing together. “Doesn’t seem right to me.”

“But it was,” the other man insisted and reached out to take old, wrinkled fingers in his own. “It was the most right thing ever to happen in this world.”

The old man coughed on a laugh, leaning heavily over in his wheel chair.

Wiping at the trail of spit on the old man’s lips, he smiled, “Just listen. Like most tales it begins with a tragedy. The loss of their mother when the boys were very young. One was four, the other was six months. And their daddy was left to raise them on his own.”

“What were these boys called?” The old man asked, wheezing in a breath and turning back to his companion.

“Dean was the oldest,” the man’s smile soften and he took the old man’s hand again, “and Sam was the youngest. John was their daddy, Mary was their mother. But this story doesn’t have much to do with them sadly. Dean did a lot of looking after his little brother because John took it upon himself to look for the thing that killed his wife. These two boys had to do a lot of growing up on their own. They moved around a lot, didn’t have a place to call their own. So they became each other’s home.”

“That’s very sad,” the old man frowned. “Doesn’t sound very fair.”

“No, there was very little about it that would be considered fair,” the man frowned and shook his head. “But Dean always loved his little brother. And Sam looked up to his older brother. Through their childhood they learned from each other and grew. I don’t think there was ever a bond stronger between two people.”

The older man smiled and settled back in his wheel chair, laying a shaking hand on his thigh. “Did they ever fight?”

The man telling the story laughed, held tilting back. “Oh yes, they fought many times. They were still brothers in that way. Dean was very stubborn and Sam… he had troubles learning his place in the world. Sometimes they fought over silly things like who ate the last of the cereal and whose turn it was to take out the trash. Other times they fought over big things. Like when Dean grew up and went into the family business but Sam wanted to go to college to walk a different path in life.”

“Did Sam go?”

“Yes, for awhile,” the man nodded and his face fell slightly. “But… it didn’t work so well. He fell in love at that school but the woman met her end just like Sam’s mother. After that Sam decided to go with Dean, back into the family business, so they could both look for the thing that had done something so evil.”

“You keep saying thing,” the old man turned to him and frowned. “What thing was it?”

“Something very evil. Do you remember how I told you there are creatures that don’t belong here? They walk among us, and they seek to destroy people.”

The old man sighed and shook his head, “I don’t remember much anymore.” They fell into silence for awhile and the man stroked his fingers along the old man’s age worn flesh. “Well, get on with it, how did these two brothers fall in love?”

With a warm chuckle the man settled back in his seat and crossed one ankle over his knee. “Maybe it was fate. Some would say they were always meant to be that way. A year or so after Sam joined up with Dean again they lost their father. It was a hard time for the boys and they sought the comfort of each other. It wasn’t long after that when they shared their first kiss. Both knew though, from the very moment their lips touched, that the thing between them was better than any other thing imaginable. It was a type of passion that surpassed all others.”

The old man coughed and shook his head, “You can spare me the details. I’m too old to listen to things about passion.”

Another warm chuckle and the man nodded, “Alright. No passion,” he smiled fondly at the old man before sighing and continuing on. “There was another fate for these two brothers though, that neither knew about. Sam was connected to that world of evil and he fought it long and hard, the battle ended in his death-“

“He died? What kind of story is this?” The old man scowled. “I said no passion but you didn’t have to tell me something so sad.”

“Just let me continue,” the man laughed and shook his head. “Dean wasn’t about to let his brother die, so he made a deal with an evil creature. To bring Sam back in return for his soul. He had only a year left to live but it was worth it from the very moment Sam opened his eyes.”

“He sold his soul for his brother?” The old man’s eyes widened and he shifted. “That must have been some… _passion_.”

“Oh, it was,” the man chuckled fondly at the old man and nodded. “It really was. Of course Sam wasn’t too pleased with Dean when he found out. They spent almost the entire year looking for a way out of the deal but it was no use. When his time was up the hell hounds came and dragged him away.”

The old man blinked at the story teller and shook his head. “You better be going somewhere with this.”

“You have never lost your impatience,” the man smiled and patted the old man’s hand reassuringly. “Sam was no good without his brother and that path of darkness he’d been avoiding for so long managed to work its way into his system in the form of a demon pretending to be good. She twisted and manipulated Sam. Of course he didn’t know that, after four months, his brother would be pulled out of unspeakable torture in hell by an angel.”

“An angel?” The old man let out a hoarse chuckle. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, I promise I’m not,” the man shook his head before continuing. “After four months these brother’s were reunited but the damage was done. Sam was already careening down this path and the things between them were tense for quite some time. When Dean found out the extent of things Sam had done, he felt betrayed and lost and it seemed as if nothing would ever fix them.”

“Sounds like these boys led a really complicated life.”

The man laughed once more, “Yes. It was basically one complication after another. But in the end they killed this demon together. Unfortunately the damage was still piling up. Sam had let something evil out into this world and they had no choice but to fight it. They spent another summer apart because Dean was still hurt and Sam was recovering from a horrible addiction.”

“Like drugs?” The old man tensed in his chair.

“Worse then,” the story teller sighed. “But Dean learned that his life wasn’t going to work without Sam. And, after some time to rethink their priorities, they came back together. This time to fight the most evil of evils.”

With a frown, the old man considered his friend, “Did they… do that passion thing again?”

“Not for a little while, but eventually they learned to trust each other once more. And this time their love was even stronger. Because Dean had to learn that his Sammy wasn’t a little boy any more. He came to see him less as the little brother that needed looking after and more as a man, his partner and lover.”

“And did they get rid of that evil thing Sam had let free?”

“It took quite a bit of time, and they suffered losses in the battle, but… eventually yes. They sent the creature back to the pit it belonged in. And then they were free.”

“Free? You mean they didn’t have to do the family business thing any more?”

“Well,” the man shrugged and shifted his coat around his shoulders. “They didn’t _have_ to but they did. Both brothers knew, even with the most evil and vile creature back in its cell, there were still other things to be hunted. It was what they knew how to do best after all.”

“And they lived happily ever after?” The old man smiled warmly at his companion.

Returning the smile, he nodded, “Yes, something quite like that.”

“Mr. Winchester,” a nurse crossed the field, soft smile on her face. “It’s time for lunch.”

The old man frowned and shook his head, “I hope there aren’t stringed peas again, I hate when they try to feed us that crap.”

The man stood from his chair, walking along side the nurse as she pushed the wheel chair up the path. “I’ll see what I can arrange for you.”

“Good,” the old man nodded and reached out for his companion. “How does the story end? What happened to them?”

“They hunted for as long as they could, and then one brother fell ill and passed on with age. The other is slowly reaching his time. But they had a very happy life together,” the man smiled.

The old man frowned before slowly nodding, “Age takes us all I suppose. Will you come back and tell me more about them tomorrow?”

With another warm smile the man nodded, “Yes Dean, I will come back tomorrow.”

The nurse smiled warmly at him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, “He always looks forward to your visits Castiel. Even if he doesn’t remember.”

The angel smiled and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “I know. I like to help him remember when I can.”

He watched until the nurse and his old friend disappeared inside before turning and disappearing in a flutter of wings.  



End file.
